When It All Goes Wrong Again
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Stiles can't draw, Derek likes to be barefoot, and Scott seems to enjoy blaming murders on Derek. Derek/Stiles, AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.  
A/N: An idea I had to write. Only goes through season one, but I'm thinking of doing more for season two. My friend and I kind of love this story so I hope you do too. Enjoy!  
**

It Started because Stiles was listening in on his dad's radio. The Cop one. With the Important Cop Stuff. It isn't unusual for him to listen to it, in fact his dad knew and was okay with it. So it's not like he was doing Something He Wasn't Supposed To. But he heard about the dead body in the woods. Half a dead body. And Stiles Knows.

He Knows okay.

Capital "K" because it deserves one.

He Knew that if he took Scott out with him to the woods that he'd be able to meet his Soulmate. Stiles doesn't Know who is Soulmate is, but he figured that once he saw the person, he'd Know.

Because that is how the Psychic Thing worked.

Not sure how taking Scott with him will help make him find his Soulmate, but he is Aware that if he doesn't take Scott he won't met the person for a while.

So that's interesting.

He makes his way to Scott's house and Does Not Freak Out when Scott nearly brains him with a baseball bat.

"Come on, buddy." Stiles said, "We have to be out there soon."

"But lacrosse." Scott muttered as he let himself be dragged to the jeep.

"But I have Feelings about this Scott." Stiles protested.

Scott raised his eyebrows, "Feelings or feelings?"

"Feelings." Stiles said, making sure to pronounce the capital "F" heavily so that Scott picked up on it.

Sighing, Scott nodded, "Fine. Let's go."

Oddly enough, when Scott got bit by a werewolf, Stiles didn't Know.

He always figured that should his Best Friend get turned into a Supernatural Creature he would Know about it.

Because what was the Point of being psychic if you didn't Know when your friend became a Werewolf but you Knew every time your parents had Sex?

That shit ain't cool.

But he spent all day with Scott and didn't Know he was a Werewolf. He had to put the pieces together and figure it out. So half of his mind was on whatever the hell was Going On with Scott and the other half was thinking about how he didn't meet his Soulmate last night. What the hell was that? He's Never been Wrong before.

"I lost my inhaler last night." Scott told him.

And Stiles figured that maybe this is how he will meet his Soulmate because if he hadn't taken Scott along with him, he wouldn't have needed to come back to the woods the next day.

So when Derek Hale walked up to them. Derek. Friggin'. Hale. Stiles can't help but let his mouth drop open because really? Really? Derek is his Soulmate.

He is okay with that.

More than okay.

Everyone did see how hot he was?

But Stiles is too busy to put the moves on Derek and make him see how they are Meant To Be because Scott is a Werewolf and that is a more pressing matter.

And then later Scott told Stiles that Derek was the one who bit him and Stiles frowned. "No he isn't."

"Yes he is, Stiles!" Scott threw his hands in the air.

"Hey! My Soulmate-" he paused, "Mate? Since he's a Werewolf? My Mate isn't the one who bit you."

When Scott went to punch him, Stiles ducked because he Knew it was coming. "Saw that coming did you?" Scott seethed as Stiles nodded. "Well why couldn't you See that I was going to be a Werewolf because of you!"

Stiles held his hands up, "I don't know man. You know I can't control it."

Scott sighed and sat down. Giving a sideways look, he said, "Your Mate?"

Stiles grinned, "Yeah dude. I Know that Derek is my Mate. I also Know that he isn't the one who bit you."

"Then who did?" Scott asked.

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know. Sorry."

Scott rolled his eyes, "By the way, your Mate is a dick."

"You mean has a dick, and I'm okay with that."

It was a few days later when Scott rephrased his comment about Derek. "By the way," Scott said, appearing next to Stiles' side, "your Mate hates your guts."

Stiles nodded, "I'm working on it."

Stiles had Planned on not telling Derek about the Psychic Thing for a while. The only people who knew about it was his dad and Scott. Since Derek was his Mate, he knew that he'd have to tell him sometime, but he wanted to wait until Derek Actually Liked Him before telling his big Secret.

Plans don't always work out though.

So when his Mate was Dying Right Beside Him in the jeep, Stiles had Trouble staying calm. His. Mate. Was. Dying. And he was seeing it.

Not. Cool.

Worse than Knowing when his parents had sex.

Stiles tried to fill of the worry with babble. He was Good at babbling randomly. Taking away his social filter completely, he let himself say whatever came to his mind.

"-And then Scott told me that you were a dick and I was like, hey, I'm okay with my Mate having dick because that's what you meant and-"

"What." Derek's tone was harsh.

Stiles stopped and rewinded what he just said. "Shit. Did I just Accidently let you know that we're Mates? I mean, I was going to tell you after we were dating or maybe let you figure it out because your Wolf would figure it at some point, I'm sure of it. Not Sure of It but sure of it. Y'know?"

Derek glared at him, "Why do you think we're Mates?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Dude, I don't Think. I Know."

"You know." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Stiles said, "Okay, I was going to wait to tell you this. Because it's a Secret of mine and I really use it for Personal Gain or helping my dad out with some cases." He paused, "He hasn't had me help with the murder of your sister though because he doesn't want me to get that Type of Thing in my head. I think he's worried that I'd Know and Feel how the killer Felt and he doesn't want me to Go Through That because he thinks I'm fragile."

"Stiles." Derek ordered.

"Jeez. Okay. Keep your shirt on." Stiles held up his hands, "I'm kind of Psychic."

Derek blinked at him.

"I'm serious. I know Know things sometimes and I Know that we're Mates. Actually, I Knew that if I went out that night with Scott - Scott was Important, that I'd meet my Soulmate but it turns out we're like Cooler than Soulmates because we're Mates."

"I don't believe you." Derek growled, "This isn't funny."

"I know." Stiles said, going serious, "I mean, I can prove it. I Know things about you. And if you want I can tell you what they are, but you'd have to promise to not get mad at me."

"Get mad at you?"

Stiles nodded, "For Knowing these things. They're kind of Personal. But it's not like I can choose what I Know and stuff. So you Can't Blame me. It's not like I went looking for this information. But when I met you in the woods and you gave Scott is inhaler? Yeah, kind of got Downloaded into my brain, okay?"

Derek's gaze was steady, "Fine. What do you think you Know about me?"

Stiles took a breath, "I Know that you put cinnamon in your oatmeal. And if you have some apples, you try to put them in too but they Need to be green apples. You think the Best thing about s'mores is how the melted marshmallow gets all over your fingers and makes the sticky. You like to go commando - which I Approve of. You like to feel grass on your feet so since you were little you tend to run around barefoot. I Know that when you brush your teeth you come back five minutes later to wash out the sink because you used to Forget but your mom always ended up yelling at you and even though it's been years since- you still wait five minutes to wash it out."

Stiles took a breath and looked away from Derek, his voice quieter than ever he said, "I Know about Kate. Who, by the way, is the one that shot you."

Derek pushed him against the door of the jeep, the steering wheel digging into his side. His eyes were flashing a bright blue and he was growling.

"I Know other things." Stiles said, ignoring Derek's aggression, "I Know that right now you won't hurt me and that you Believe me."

Derek backed up and stared at him. "So. You're psychic?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah. And that's how I Know that we're Mates. I'm aware that you might not believe it yet, but-" he shrugged. Truth was, he was already in love with Derek. It was hard to be when you Knew all those little facts that Make a Person Who They Are. And contrary to popular belief, Stiles could be patient and Wait for Derek to love him back.

Stiles didn't know if he actually enjoyed being Psychic. It was all he'd ever known so he had nothing to compare it to. Sure, there were some Annoying bits about it, like he Always Knew when his dad had Athlete's Foot; but, he also never failed a test. Sure, sometimes he wrote down the wrong answers, but when you describe the history of the male circumcision in economics and tie it in with the answer to the essay, they still gave him and A. They had to. He technically answered the question. He just used the history to answer it.

Because he wa BAMF like that

It was later, after Derek had a bit of time to digest that Stiles was not only Psychic but his Mate when Stiles spoke up, "Scott has the bullet."

"Good." Derek said.

"Yeah, because I really, really, really don't want you to die." Stiles said.

Forty five minutes later Derek grunted, "Why isn't Scott here yet?"

"I don't know." Stiles shrugged.

"But you're Psychic." Derek growled.

"Yeah, but it's not like I control what I Know. We already went over this." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"So how did you learn how to control your Gift?" Derek asked, looking very pale and Stiles figured he wanted to get his mind off the fact that he was at Death's Door.

"Well, okay. Our Powers aren't really the same because I don't get actual Visions and she does, but I learned a lot from watching That's So Raven." Stiles bobbed his head up and down.

"God help us." Derek said quietly.

Stiles was surprised when Derek ended up telling him that he would have to cut off his arm. He Didn't See That Coming.

Luckily Scott had shown up just in time and he didn't have to cut off his Mate's arm or watch him die.

It was Annoying how Scott - even though he was Aware that Derek was Stiles' Mate, he kept Blaming Derek for Murdering people.

It Really Didn't Help after the Event at the school.

For all Stiles knew, Derek was Dead. Been Killed by the Alpha. Had Been there.

And the trouble was that Stiles Didn't Know if Derek was Alive or Dead.

He Didn't Know.

He Should Know.

But he Didn't.

What. The. Hell.

It was the next night when Stiles woke up to his window opening. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Stiles' breath got caught in his throat when he saw Derek standing before him. Jumping out of bed, he Ran over to Derek and wrapped his arms around him. "Oh my God. I thought you were Dead."

Derek froze in his grasp. He knew that Stiles thought they were Mates and his Wolf was Starting to Think the Same Thing. But the hug was new and unexpected. Although Derek figured that if he saw one of his family members after he thought they were dead, he'd hug them too. "Just took a bit longer to heal." Derek grumbled.

Stiles nodded against his chest before stepping back. "Sorry. I've been on edge. I didn't Know for Sure if you survived and I didn't see you around and okay, your body went missing but I see you as someone who goes off alone in the woods to Die in Peace." He glanced at Derek once more before hugging him again.

This time Derek awkwardly hugged back.

Stiles cleared his throat and went to sit on the bed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Derek sat across from him on the computer chair.

"So," Stiles paused, "how are you?"

"Better." Derek replied.

"Good. That's good." Stiles nodded, "I uh. Last night, I did my whole Psychic Thing." At Derek's Eyebrow raise, he continued, "I Know who the Alpha is."

"Who is it?" Derek asked, leaning forward.

Stiles shrugged, "I don't Know."

"But you Just said-"

"Yeah, I'm aware as to what I Just said." Stiles cut in. "Okay, I Know what the guy looks like but I don't know his name or anything about him."

Derek nodded. "Okay. We can work with that." Grabbing a notebook and a pencil from beside the computer, he threw them at Stiles, "Draw him."

"But dude, I can't-"

"Draw. Him." Derek forced out.

"Okay, okay. Don't say I didn't Warn you." Stiles said and started drawing what was In his mind. The problem was that Stiles Couldn't draw. Well, technically he Could, but it never Turned out Right. Never how he planned. So he wasn't surprised that when he was done, it didn't look like the Alpha in Human Form but like a Young Geoffrey Rush.

"What the hell is that?" Derek asked.

Stiles sighed, "I tried to tell you, I Can't draw."

"I see that." Derek nodded.

Since that night, Derek had come to see Stiles more Often. Sometimes just to Chat for five minutes, sometimes to let Stiles Hug him because Stiles Liked to Hug his Mate. Derek was finding himself Liking Stiles more.

And after seeing Stiles and John, Stiles' father, Hug, he understood why Stiles was so Good at giving Hugs.

He'd had Practice at Giving them.

But Stiles hadn't had Practice at making out.

Derek kind of Wanted to be the one to teach him.

But Before Derek could do as he Planned, he found out that the Alpha was his Uncle.

When Stiles was alone with Peter, he Didn't Like It.

He got Bad Vibes from him.

Worse Vibes than 'Oh-Hey-I'm-A-Werewolf-Who-Is-Killing-Everyone' but more like 'Oh-Hey-I'm-A-Werewolf-Who-Is-Killing-Everyone-And-I-Want-To-Fuck-You-Like-An-Animal'. Which Stiles has to give him some credit because that is a Good Song but now he Won't be able to listen to it anymore.

"Uh," Stiles said, "Thanks but No Thanks."

"What?" Peter asked, appearing polite but Stiles Knew it was a front.

"I already have a Mate." Stiles said.

Peter glanced at him, "Your Mate hasn't Marked you yet."

"That's because he Doesn't believe we're Mates. Duh." Stiles rolled his eyes.

Peter chuckled, "But you know that you're Mates?"

"You could say that." Stiles said, really Not looking forward to what would happen should Peter find out about the Psychic Thing.

"Since you aren't Mated," Peter began, "you don't have to be the one who doesn't believe you. You could be with whomever you want."

"Nice use of the word 'Whomever.'" Stiles said.

"Also," Peter's eyes went Red, "You are a sixteen year old boy. You have a crush on Scott or Derek or Whomever it is. You don't know that you're Mates. You don't even Understand the Term." He paused, "But I could help explain it to you." He put an arm on Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles backed away, "As I said. Thanks but No Thanks."

"You could Become one of Us." Peter said.

"Really Don't want that." Stiles declined.

"Let me know when you change your mind. I'd Love to see the Wolf you'd be." Peter smiled and walked away.

When Derek found Stiles later he frowned, "I can smell him on you." He glared, "He Touched you." His eyes started to turn, "He Touched my Mate."

Stiles laughed and hugged Derek, "Yes. We're Mates. Now next time Peter Hits on me I can tell him that my Mate agrees that we're Mates." His laugh turned strained, "I Knew What Peter Wanted to do to me."

"But he didn't?" Derek asked, turning Stiles' face up, "He didn't?"

"No." Stiles said, "I Saw how it could have gone and so I was able to Change it."

"Good." Derek said, leaning down and kissing Stiles.

"Didn't See this coming." Stiles murmured, "But that's Okay. I like surprises."

Stiles was Glad that he was Psychic. It made Defeating Peter and Kate so much easier. He was Calmer about his actions and felt confident. He did have to take Derek aside and talk to him. "You have to Kill Peter. I'm Sorry that you have to Kill your Uncle, but Scott can't."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"It Won't Cure him. He'll become the Alpha and he Won't be able to Control it." Stiles said. "I-" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I Can't tell Scott."

"That's okay." Derek said. "I can be the one to Kill him and take Scott's Anger at Taking Away his Cure."

"I can't ask you to do that-"

"You don't have to." Derek said, "Don't Worry."

Stiles was Glad that for Once things went as Planned. Derek was the Alpha, not Scott, Kate was Dead and the Argents Knew the Truth, and no one else Knew that he was Psychic.

Scott Had Allison and Stiles Had Derek.

But Stiles Knew that this Wouldn't be the end of Trouble. It Would happen again.

He needed to make a Plan.

A week later, Stiles found himself in the woods, facing Derek. "So," Stiles started, drawing the word out. "I'm going to tell my dad Everything."

Derek froze and glared at him, "No."

Stiles gave a shrug, "We need him on our side for when Shit Goes Down, you know it's going to happen. Plus we can make him Explain everything to the police because he Is the police. Then I don't have to continue to try and explain dead bodies and junk."

Derek's eyes were Red and his teeth elongated, "No."

Stiles Didn't jump when he heard a click of a gun coming from beside them, "You Need to step away from my son." John said, making Derek glance at him. John wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that this man, whatever he was, was Threatening Stiles.

Derek tilted his head, "You planned this."

"Maybe a little," Stiles Agreed before turning to John, "Dad, put away the gun. He Isn't going to hurt me."

"Oh, aren't I?" Derek asked, looking human again.

Stiles pointed at Derek while looking at John, "So, basically, werewolves."

John hadn't put his gun away. "Werewolves, huh?"

"Yeah, and seriously dad, you need to put the gun away." Stiles said, "It Won't harm Derek much. Besides, he's my Mate. He wouldn't harm me."

John sighed, "Your Mate?"

"Yeah." Stiles nodded, "So now Everyone Knows Everything. It's a Good Thing."

They were Ready for what was to come.


End file.
